Featherers
by FlowersOnMyDeathFez
Summary: AU. Dean has wings. What happens when he meets Castiel, a guy who's named after an angel? They both share a passion for angel lore. Fluff and wings. Secret city..Worth reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello lovelies! I am starting a new fanfic about Destiel. It contains wings and fluff and a lot of details, as I am forcing myself to write longer chapters. It is 1am so please don't hurt my feels: READ THIS! Enjoy! _

The door opened and was quickly shut as a tall, green-eyed young adult entered the apartment. He was tired, his work being too stressful. Besides that, he had to cover his wings every day and act like it's something natural to let people put a hand on his back. In all his 23 years of life, he never though of something else than to protect his wings. Before his mother died, when he was only four years old, she had told him to be careful around other humans. They would try to catch him and make money out of him if they ever found out he had some black, smokey, feathery wings.

Back from his daydreaming, the man got rid of his coat, took his shirt off and got his special 'shampoo for wings', as he called it. The liquid was made of coconut milk, honey, water and basil leaves, all mixed until the result was a smooth, well-smelling balsam. He started applying it on his left wing, which caused him to start relaxing. He always enjoyed his weekly treatment. It kept his wings smooth and very colorful, even if they were black. The balsam gave them a shiny polish which made the man feel fresh and special.

After finishing his right wing, too, he sat on the couch, watching a football match, even if he didn't enjoy it, as other TV channels were broadcasting news. Dean Winchester hated news. They always seemed fake and cut-off in the editors' desire for everything to look angsty and dystopian. The channels never showed the good parts of the world and were concentrated on showing off. What if the world ever found out the truth about him? Would he be one of those 'scary' creatures? Would the world want him thrown in a cage or would they make experiences on him?

As that thought terrified him, Dean sat up and decided to stop the television. He made a coffee in a rush and with a flutter of wings he was back on the couch. He loved flying, although he could only fly short distances and when he was never seen by other people.

The time passed and the man went to bed, leaving another day behind.

Dean woke up at about ten a.m., terrified of his boss. He was late. He was fucking late. And everything was because of his iPhone. It didn't charge last night so he had 0% battery. Conclusion? Shut down phones don't ring alarm clocks. After a second thought, Dean decided to cease worrying and call his boss. Oh, right, if his phone was usable!

He just got off of bed and told himself he'll work it out. Instead of going to work, Dean went into the park. Well, at least he wanted to go there. He stopped by at his favourite café to buy some apple pie. He entered the room, his gaze falling on some random guy. Dean had to accept it, the guy was smoking hot-at least, from behind, as he was talking to the cashier-. The girl was making puppy eyes and clearly flirted with the man, but he seemed just not to care. Maybe he wasn't interested or he had a girlfriend. Dean took his chance and went straight to the girl.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, but I don't think he's interested. Maybe you should look for someone else."

The girl seemed to misunderstand Dean. "So, I guess I'll just have to flirt with you then?"

Dean chuckled. "Oh, no. You're not my type. But well, I see there a guy who's perfect for you. Go for it, tiger. Haha!"

The girl caught a glimpse of the man Dean was pointing at and she realized he was right. The guy really was stunning. And he was making eyes at her!"

"Thanks", she muttered. "Can I get you something else?"

"No, I'm fine. Just go and have some fun. You look like you really need it. "

The girl ignored his last sentence and left the cash machine, walking to that guy.

Dean and the hot stranger were left in silence until one of them spoke.

"Um, hey. Thanks for helping me with that girl. I'm not really very used to having girls look at me and I really don't know how to interact with them so.. Yeah, thanks again. My name's Castiel."

"Wow, really talkative, ain't you? Well, my name's Dean Winchester and I am very pleased to meet you. Maybe we should have a chat or something? It's not that easy to find people with angel names. And it's Thursday! It has to be something Holy there."

"How do you know of that? Most people don't even know Castiel is an angel name."

Dean smiled evilishly. "Let's just say that I might have a vast collection of angel lore at my home."

"I have never seen something like that before. I wonder how many books you've got."

Dean was struck by an idea. "I missed work today so if you don't have anything to do you can come and see it. I really love reading about angels and I might enjoy someone who likes them too. Uh-I mean enjoy someone's presence. "

Castiel laughed. "Okay then, where is your house? "

Dean offered to drive Castiel to his home. When they arrived, Dean invited him to take his trench coat off and sit on the couch.

"I will accept the couch offer but I will keep my coat. I have a very sensitive back. I'm not sure you understand what I mean but either way I won't take it off."

"Oh, dude. I think I comprehend you better than you would ever imagine. And it's okay, it was just a suggestion." Dean smirked.

"Well, let's get this party started."

About twenty books and a bunch of drawings of wings stood upon the table, waiting to be seen. Dean prepared tea as he told Castiel what he loved at angels.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, um, my mother used to tell me these beautiful stories about humans with wings, who can fly away wherever they want, whenever they want. She made me feel like one of them, feel special..just because I knew about these kind of people. If you could be able to meet one of those creatures, what would you think of them?"

Castiel shrugged. "First of all, I would not name them creatures. It feels sort of discriminatory, as we, the humans, are higher on a social scale. But we are not. Because, of course theoretically, if humans with wings existed they would be genetically advanced. Hence we would be the inferior race, not them. Secondly, I think they would be amazing. Flying implies liberty and the power to do whatever you want. I would give anything to meet one of these amazing people. Of course, if they were real."

"Wow. That's a really strong argument, Cas."

Castiel looked surprised. "Cas?"

Dean worried about overstepping the imaginary boundaries by giving him a nickname. "Yeah.. I thought people called you like that. Anyways.."

"No other human has called me like that. But I like it, it sounds...free. Short. Like the sound made of fluttering wings."

Dean felt an overwhelming sensation burning inside him. He was unconsciously staring at Castiel's lips, before noticing that the man had nothing to do with it. He was just smiling. Pure joyousness.

"Dean, these drawings are amazing. The feathers and the wing-construction is so accurate. Every sketch has an amount of feathers and they are displayed from all the possible angles. How did you get them? They must have costed so much.."

"Actually, I drew them.", Dean said, looking a bit embarrassed.

Cas seemed to notice that, as he took one of the drawings in hand and said "You are an amazing artist, Dean Winchester. And these wings, they look so soft and smooth. They look so REAL. How could you draw them if you never saw a winged human? "

Dean smirked. "Let's just say I'm a very talented artist who might or might not miss work tomorrow. What about you coming back for a little story of my life?"

He didn't knew why, but Dean thought he could trust Cas. And when Dean Winchester trusts a human, well, things are clearly special.

"Now let's just relax and enjoy our tea. Also, I told you a lot of personal things about me. I think it's time you share some of yours, cherry pie."

"Okay, Dean. Wait-cherry pie?"

Dean tensed up. "Yea, is that okay? I thought you weren't into that girl at the bar and all the.."

Cas shut him off. "It's nothing, just it's my favourite song. It's kind of funny how you used that. "

"WAAIT. THAT SONG FROM WARRANT?!" Dean looked like a teenage girl hearing someone speak of her favourite band.

"Yes. Do you know them?" Castiel seemed to be outmatched by the situation as Dean was nearly jumping up and down.

"It's my all-time favourite song! Dude, I love you!"

Castiel was shocked to hear that statement, and a second after saying it, Dean added: "In a non-creepy way. Sorry.. I was just.."

Again, Cas cut Dean off, this time using his body. He pressed his lips against Dean's, skin aching. He intended to be just a chaste kiss, but Dean quickly turned it into a dirty one. Their tongues met, Dean's hand rushing through Castiel's dark brown hair. The two barely thought, letting go of each other only when their oxygen was finished.

Cas chuckled. "I guess that means I have to tell you my whole life story."

Dean was smiling widely.

"Yes, you have to. Now start with the beginning. Did you have that stunning blue eyes when you were born or did you make a deal with a devil?"

The other man laughed. "I have always had my amazingly blue eyes. Anyways, so I was born in a land far away, and sent into the world to find other people like me and my parents and take them with me to our land.

"Do you mean like some Witness of Jehovah?" Dean laughed.

"Quite odd comparation, but yes."

"And how do you find or recognize that 'special people who are just like you and your parents'?"

"For starters, they have strong blue or green eyes."

Dean felt curious about that.

"That means I might be one of that guys?"

Castiel took a serious face and asked: "I don't know, are you? If I tell you something, you will either understand, either think I am nuts. Your choice."

Dean tried to be serious, but he couldn't be as long as he saw Castiel's sex hair. He looked away for a second, just to be able to say: "Tell me."

"I'll name some ingredients and you just need to tell me if they sound familiar together. Okay?"

"Okay. "

"Coconut. Milk. Water,-"

Dean finished for him: "-basil."

"Cas, WHAT are you?"

To answer Dean's question, Castiel took his trench coat off, revealing a pair of white, immaculate wings. They were almost shining. Dean was rushing to take his coat off, only to reveal his black, contrasting wings filling the air next to his body.

The two men were standing in admiration, staring into each other's eyes. When the two were aware of the silence between them, Cas broke it, saying:

"..and the second way to recognize one just like me is to see one with wings."

"You sound like a Bible, dude. No wonder why I never met any guys like me, who would even talk to a sex god like me if not you? I bet they kept you and your bedroom voice just for me. If not, I'm disappointed." Castiel tilted his head, flying up to the door. "Are you ready to see what's like in your native world?"

"Do I need to take anything with me or do they have an all-inclusive?" Dean joked.

Cas laughed at his remark just like he was a girl with a crush on him. They both left Dean's house for the green-eyed man only to find that he needed to fly up in the air.

_Author's Note: Thank you for your lovely follows and thanks to CastiellaWinchester94 for reviewing, you made my day. :) The next chapter will be written after I wake up as it is nearly 3 a.m. I was planning for this chapter to be written tomorrow (or today p.m.) but as I got 3 (or more) followers I decided to write it now. REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU! -Del. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay since I see I've got to fly up in the air at least 10 meters, I have a confession. And a question also. I can only fly for short distances because I never had a chance to practice. How am I supposed to fly? And WHERE exactly?"

Castiel let a wide smile crawl on his face and took Dean's hand. The other man shivered a bit but smiled, too, then he heard Cas recite some sort of latin poetry. Dean thought it was really sexy. Castiel's voice fitted perfectly among the latin lines.

"Capite nobis domum et nos latent." was the last line, Dean being able to hear it.

"What did you just say? If you haven't noticed yet I'm not really into latin."

Castiel explained him that they were unable to be seen by any human creature. "So practically we are invisible. Dude that's awesome!" The younger man said, fluttering his wings, reaching 2 meters above Cas.

"Okay, how do I go higher? Do I have to bat my wings harder or what?"

"Dean," the other man flew higher than him, "You just have to let your heart open. No person such as us can fly up above if they close in themselves. Be open minded and think positive."

"Okay that sounds a bit like something you put on a t-shirt to be deep. Let me try something. "

He then flew high enough to reach Cas, and he brushed his lips against his, their wings fluttering in the air. It was a flash of black and white which made Castiel think of a pairing which consisted in good and evil, purity and.. Well, Dean casted away all his thoughts as their kiss deepened, making him feel awake and alive.

Breaking away, he took Dean's hand and they both rose above the houses, high above them, seeing the mesmerizing view of a setting sun.

They rose even higher, leaving the whole world behind some floating feathers only to discover a brave new world waiting for them. Castiel led Dean on a weird-signaled street -a street in heaven, Dean thought- and started explaining him what life in the neighborhood was like. He even presented to him a few citizens- Charlie, a fiery red winged bisexual woman who was in love with videogames and stuff like that; Chuck, the mayor and Gabriel, Castiel's elder brother. He seemed kind of a trickster, always ready to create a new joke.

Castiel thought Gabriel was a good idea as Dean would be able to understand better the city, so they all went to a café.

"So, Cas, why did you say Gabriel would be perfect to show me the surroundings?" Dean asked, his eyes fixing his acquaintance. "You're from here, ain't you two?"

"I was raised on Earth, prepared to search for and find other Featherers and bring them home. Gabriel was always the one who explained everything to the newcomers.

Castiel glanced at his brother, who shoved a candy into his mouth and started chewing it.

"Kay, Cassie. I guess we all know what comes: finding you and your love a house!" Gabriel laughed, while Dean choked on his coffee. "My Love?"

"Oh, come on, don't act like you aren't aware of the eye-porn you two are making. It's cheesier than any romance movie I've ever seen. "

"Yeah.. Sure. " Dean wasn't convinced, and he could sense Castiel's embarrassment.

_Author's Note: PLEASE READ_

_So I'm sorry it is short, this chapter was very hard to write as I had no idea what the town looked like and all. Also, what do you think of the name? "Featherers." _

_Hm. Also, I want you to think of a name for the city(and the story of course). I promise a longer next chapter and a lot of fluff as Dean and Cas go and find a home. : Please let me know what you think of this because it totally wasn't where I was going. But I like it. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note__: Thank you all for your follows and reviews! They really make my day. Also, thank CastiellaWinchester94 for staying along while I'm writing and for her reviews. Sincerely, you make my day. Thanks for the idea of naming the story Featherers. Also, I STILL NEED A CITY NAME. So please don't be shy and review, telling me your ideas: I'll always give credit._

_If any of you wonder, my tumblr is: ashesofdarksouls._

_Reviews keep me going on and I hope this satisfies you all! Destiel fluff and long chapter!_

* * *

Castiel was still blushing when the three walked out of the café. Gabriel thought it was a good idea to leave the two alone, even if Castiel was almost begging him to stay. Unfortunately for him, Gabriel fluttered his big browny wings and went away. Left in silence, Dean started staring at Castiel's wings as they were walking/flying around the streets in search for a suitable, empty house. One minute later, Castiel turned to Dean as he kept feeling his burning gaze on his back. "You know, you could just say something. Anything, instead of staring at my wings and making me want to wrap my them around you while I strike you on the wall." In spite of Castiel's anticipation, Dean grabbed his blue tie, pulling him closer and slid his tongue into his mouth, causing Cas to moan. He had even forgotten to keep breathing, so when Cas parted away to breathe, Dean felt the urge to inhale as much as he could and stock all the air in his lungs.

"Well, I think both of us agree we must find a house with a king-sized-bed. Don't we?" Cas laughed. "Yes, Dean, we surely need to find that."

They both entered a new street named 'Saint Mary' and started walking straight ahead, hand in hand, until Dean saw a large mansion with a Chevrolet Impala parked in front of it. "_This_ is perfect!" He started sprinting towards the house, dragging Cas with him.

When they got at the house Dean was relieved and kind of freaked out to find a huge banner. He read it out loud, as if in a shitty movie in which the girl is stunned by the majestic view of a mutherfucking city border.

_THIS IS FOR MY ONE TRUE PAIRING. LOTS OF LOVE FROM BALTHAZAR. GABE TOLD ME EVERYTHING. DON'T WORRY, THE CAR IS YOURS. HAVE FUN ;)_

Okay, THAT really freaked Dean out. Who the fuck was Balthazar and what did he want to say by 'one true pairing'? Was he a worshipper of Satan who wanted to sacrifice him? Hmm.. He decided to speak his thoughts out loud. "So.. Do you have any idea who this guy is?" Cas laughed. "He considers himself the most attractive person on earth and goes down-there very often. He has lots of mansions and..he's my assbutt cousin."

Dean laughed hysterically, then he reluctantly grabbed Castiel's back, leading him into the mansion.

"Okay, I'm so totally into this", he said, staring at the big plasma in the back of the living room.

* * *

After checking all the house, (and finding a mini-husky dog with fluffy little wings waiting for them in the dormitory) Dean wrapped his wings around Cas, leading him into their bedroom while kissing the back of his neck. "Dean.. Please, stop. I don't want to be rude or something but I think we should take a shower first. I mean, your wings smell like CO2. And mine, too. I don't know what you think but I like to breathe oxygen and stay alive."

Dean laughed. "Stayin' alive, stayin' alive.. Uh uh uh yeah.." He laughed again. Well, it was more like a mainly giggle than a laugh. "I heard that on one year ago on the Sherlock TV show. I'm shipping Johnlock. Hey! Wait! We need a ship name!"

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Ship name?"

"Yeah. You take people's names and you make them a couple. Dude, everyone has one. Sheriarty, Sherlolly, even Shercroft. So, what should be ours? "

"I like the idea of Destiel."

Dean seemed very fond of it. "Yeah! That's great. Now let's go have a shower together."

"Wow, that's not what I really meant, Dean. " Cas was blushing.

"I know, Cas. I just wanted to scare you a bit to be sure you're not gonna run away."

Cas still didn't get it, but he let it so.

* * *

After years of showering and bathing, Cas exits the bathroom only to get a smirk full of lust from Dean. "Nice wet wings, Cas. They look even better."

Dean leaned in, brushing his lips on Castiel's jawline. He passed by, entering the room, closing the door and starting washing himself. He din't take his time as Cas did, and he left the bathroom after 15 minutes, a towel wrapped around his thighs.

Castiel was sitting on the bed, playing with the Husky. "Dean, I believe we shall name him." Dean smiled, his charcoal wings fluttering a bit, showing enthusiasm. He disappeared for a minute into the other room, coming back in some tight black jeans and a t-shirt, a smirk on his face. "How about Sammy? I've always wanted a little brother and this moose over there is so cute."

The mini husky jumped off Castiel's lap, his wings swinging in the air only to reach Dean's chest, where Sammy stopped. The man had to catch the dog, which started licking his face. Cas and Dean both started laughing frenetically, until Dean widened his wings, flying near Cas, where he embraced him, kissing and biting his bottom lip. Sammy seemed to understand the situation, carefully leaving the room.

"So..we're like, together?" Dean asked.

"You could say so.. But you're the girl." Cas laughed.

"No way!" Dean showed a bitchface, cuddling next to Cas. He sniffed his wings, trying to define the other aroma, apart of cinnamon.

"Okay..maybe a little bit."

Castiel's eyes were big, his laughter filling the room.

"Oh, shut up." Dean kissed Cas once more.

* * *

_This is it! Tell me what you think of Sammy and please accept my truly apologies for being too lazy/busy/occupied/what else you want for not writing this. _

_ If this chapter was shorted it would have been posted long ago but I promised you a long one. :D_

_ In case you didn't notice yet, I don't really have regular updates... Yeah. REVIEWWWWWW. _


End file.
